Phase shifters are widely known, made, and used. For example, many known ESA antennas employ programmable phase shifters to form phased arrays. While phased arrays provide many advantages, they also include various disadvantages.
Time delays are known in the art, but array antennas that employ time delays in lieu of phase delays have been difficult to achieve. Accordingly, there is a continuing, ongoing need for an ESA antenna that employs programmable time delays to form timed arrays as opposed to phase arrays.